What if Firestar never joined Thunderclan?
Chapter 1 Bluestar stared across the clearing wondering when to send Graypaw out for the fiery orange kittypet. Then she decided to go at night and told Lionheart to keep watch with her while Graypaw attacked. Later that night Bluestar woke up Lionheart and Graypaw. Then they rushed through the woods toward the twoleg nests. Graypaw waited just at the edge of the border and waited for the kittypet to come out. Then a slight movement caught Bluestar's eye and the kittypet started to move through the grass toward the forest. Then all of a sudden Graypaw darted toward the kittypet and pinned him down. The kittypet got scared and ran back to it's home. "Now that kittypet won't come back anymore." Said Graypaw. "Yes now the prophecy is complete." Mewed Bluestar. "Beware of the fire that lurks near the twolegs." Bluestar was given that prophecy by a cat that goes by the name Mapleshade, who said she helped kill the evil cats during her time. Soon they were back in the camp on a peaceful morning but then a horrifying shriek broke out in the distance and paw steps were padding toward the camp. Soon the cat that shrieked broke into the camp and yelled "Redtail is dead!" Then the black tom collapsed with a thud. "Ravenpaw no!" Yowled his brother Dustpaw and he darted toward his unconscious brother. "Is he dead?" "No no." Meowed Spottedleaf. "He is just tired and hurt after the sunningrocks battle." "But what about Redtail?" Asked Sandpaw. "Is he really dead?" "We just have to find out when the battle patrol gets back." Meowed Bluestar. Then as if thoes words summoned them, the patrol broke into the camp with Tigerclaw in the front carrying a limp ragged body of a cat. "He died like a warrior." Meowed Tigerclaw. "He was killed by the deputy Oakheart." "Then I killed him in revenge." Tigerclaw finished. "NOOOO!" Yowled Sandpaw mournfully. "Why did my father have to die?" "It's ok." Meowed Dustpaw comfortably "I know how you feel." Then Tigerclaw put Redtail down in the clearing and the clan padded over to his body with their heads bowed. Soon it was almost moonhigh and Bluestar watched as the elders buried up the cold, lost, body of Redtail. The elders finished and Bluestar began to speak "All cats old enough to catch prey gather around the highrock for a clan meeting!" All the Thunderclan cats gathered beneath Bluestar eager to hear the news though Sandpaw sat in the back with Dustpaw still looking grief stricken. "I will choose the new deputy now." Meowed Bluestar. "The new deputy will be Lionheart!" All the cats cheered except for Tigerclaw, Darkstripe and Longtail. They whispered for a little bit and joined in with the rest of the cats though Bluestar thought she could hear a hint of anger in their voices. Bluestar wondered why they did not cheer. But she quickly pushed away the thought of them wanting to be deputy. What is his problem? Bluestar thought. Chapter 2 About two moons later, Bluestar is on a hunting patrol and she smells a ShadowClan she-cat. "I smell an intruder!" meowed Dustpaw, who was also on her patrol. "Good job." meowed Dustpaw's mentor, Darkstripe. Bluestar then went to go follow the scent of the she-cat. Though she thought it was odd that the smell was so deep in ThunderClan territory. Soon, she found the she-cat laying in the grass as if she was wounded. "We found the intruder!" yowled Darkstripe all of the sudden. A few seconds later, Darkstripe was clawing at the she-cat. "Darkstripe STOP!" yowled Bluestar loudly. Darkstripe got off of the she-cat and muttered something under his breath that Bluestar didn't catch. The ThunderClan leader then went to go check on the she-cat and noticed she was dead. "Oh great now look at what you did Darkstripe! You killed a cat. and now for the rest of the day, you have to clean out the elders den." More Coming Soon!